


【仗亿】如果在你身边的话「三」

by 33363336



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33363336/pseuds/33363336
Summary: 没想到还有人看我的ao3，在国内被墙了所以我上来也很艰难。本来想完结后传完整作品上来的，实在太卡了遂放弃了。对本作感兴趣可以去我的lof三六六⭐看全文。主页地址http://sanliuliu502.lofter.com
Relationships: 仗亿
Kudos: 23





	【仗亿】如果在你身边的话「三」

  
★  
亿泰从来没有想过他和仗助之间会发展成现在这种情况。  
虽然说到底发展成这样主要就是因为他不听仗助的劝告，非要追出来的缘故。  
即便如此，但当他真的坐在好友身上，把手放在好友的小兄弟上帮忙抚慰的时候，还是不可避免地头脑一片空白，当场当机了。  
亿泰从来没想过他会在这种情况下和小仗助相见。  
仗助皮肤白皙，连那处也比常人颜色浅淡，还有点透粉，在亿泰手下微微颤抖着吐出透明的粘液，看起来甚至还有点楚楚可怜。  
亿泰第一次用手握着同性的性器。一开始亿泰还以为自己会有点抵触，即使那是仗助的东西。  
没错，只是「以为」而已。当他真的握上去，反而麻木得没有什么感觉，甚至觉得那小东西也蛮可爱的。  
仗助就在他身下喘息着，白皙的脸透着红，连发型都有点散乱，几根湿漉漉的杂毛落在那张漂亮的混血脸蛋上。  
亿泰无意识地动着手，他简直都不知道自己在做什么。他被沉浸在情欲中的仗助吸引了全部的注意力。  
「怪不得女孩子都喜欢仗助。」  
亿泰忍不住想。  
「没有人……会不喜欢他吧。」  
「仗助这家伙……长得也太好看了。」  
「可恶，好羡慕啊。」  
「不是，他怎么还不结束。」  
「手都要麻了……这家伙这么久的吗？」  
浓郁的甜味溢满了整间小隔间，再次勾起亿泰那种强烈的摄取糖分的食欲。  
「虽然有点不合时宜，但是好想吃甜食……」  
亿泰并不饿，他也不知道那种难以填补的对于甜味的渴求究竟源于什么，那种渴求有点过于强烈了，强烈到亿泰看着此时的仗助，都产生了一些奇怪的失礼的幻视。  
他感觉仗助那对湿润的丰满的唇像果冻，而仗助那双蓝色的眼睛像薄荷海盐硬糖。仗助的身体像绵软的奶油躺在他身下，白皙的皮肤散发出甜蜜的香气。  
亿泰不由自主地吞咽着突然大量分泌的唾液。  
不知道是谁先靠近的，总之两个人的身体莫名其妙地越贴越近。  
相互靠近可能只是本能的反应，当两人反应过来的时候，他们的距离已经很近了。  
近到亿泰一低头或是仗助一抬头就可以相互吻到对方的唇的地步。  
仗助的眼睛里全是蓝朦朦的水雾，既漂亮，又剔透，又像坚硬地散发着光芒，又像柔软地荡漾着波浪。  
「仗助他……仗助他……」  
心跳声鼓擂一样在小小的空间里回荡，不知道是谁的心脏跳得这样快，两个人的胸腔都震得有些发疼。  
仗助也许清醒着，也许没有。  
他注视着亿泰，最后选择了放任自流。  
也许真的是情欲被催动到难以克制的地步，仗助闭上眼睛略微抬起了头。  
「他要吻我。」  
亿泰的头脑陡然清醒。  
他从来没有这样清醒过。  
但他的行为依旧是下意识的，在他没有反应过来的时候，他推开了主动靠近的仗助。  
他拒绝了那个意乱情迷似的吻。  
“不……不可以这样！”  
亿泰慌乱地大声道，仿佛像是掩饰什么一样解释着。  
“亲吻，不可以。我……我的初吻，果然还是想留给……喜欢的女孩子啊……”  
陡然被推开的仗助睁开的双眼里满是愕然。  
他仿佛也没想过亿泰竟然会在这种情况下拒绝他。他的动作僵硬地顿在那里，情潮慢慢地从他脸上褪去，难堪的神色一点点地浮现出来。  
“……我明白了。对不起，亿泰。”  
仗助说。  
说完这句话后，空气就陷入了一种尴尬的静默中。  
“……”  
“……”  
不知道为什么，亿泰突然觉得有点抱歉。  
可能是因为好友脸上的表情实在是太受伤，太失落了。亿泰从来都不想让仗助伤心难过的。  
“对……对不起啊，仗助。”亿泰小声地说。  
“……别道歉。没关系，刚刚是我不对。”仗助深深地吸了一口气，“你说得对，初吻应该留给……喜欢的女孩子。”  
“是我……不太清醒。对不起啊，亿泰。”  
仗助像是要竭力装出不在意的样子，可是他连语调的颤抖都有点掩饰不住。一惯骄傲又自负的alpha男孩可能至今还没有遭遇过这样难堪的局面，即使是惯于用圆滑的外表掩饰自己的仗助也快要保持不住他那一惯漫不经心又吊儿郎当的伪装。  
仗助那种失落和受伤的低气压已经满到要溢出来了。  
「不……」  
「别这么……」  
就着亿泰推开仗助的姿势，仗助也略微拉开了两人的距离。就像火焰突然分开成两团，有微凉的风从两人身体的间隙滑过。仗助低着头，大半面容都隐进了阴影里。  
仗助再次伸出手，又将亿泰的身体往外推了推。  
「别这么对我。」  
「别推开我。」  
亿泰的心里有个微弱的声音在悲鸣，微弱到心跳声再大一点就听不见这声音。  
「别露出这种表情。」  
亿泰突然伸出手抓住了仗助的手臂。  
“我……”  
“我用嘴帮你，可以吗，仗助。”  
亿泰脑子不好，行动全凭本能。  
他出于本能地感到自己不能就此被仗助推开，一旦被推开的话，好像就会永远地失去什么似的。  
他像个怕被主人抛弃的小狗，紧紧咬着主人的衣襟，讨好地摇着尾巴，露出柔软的肚皮。  
仗助从他的眼睛里看出了一点点害怕似的祈求。  
于是仗助怔在了那里。  
“你……”仗助艰难地开口，“你不必……你不必这样，亿泰。”  
“我并不是……我并不是想要……这样……”  
“我并不是……想要逼迫你做什么，亿泰。别勉强自己。”  
“我不觉得勉强——”亿泰略微拔高了一点音调，但很快又弱下来，“我只是……我只是想帮你……不是接吻的话，其他都可以的……”  
“……”  
“我们啊，我们是「最好的朋友」，对吧？”亿泰忽然急急地说道，又像是想证明什么似的，他再次伸出手握住仗助的性器，他的身体蛇一般从仗助的腿间滑下去，忽然就变成了他半跪在地上的姿势，他的肩膀和头卡在仗助微微张开的腿间。  
“……亿泰。”仗助皱着眉，难以忍耐似的想要开口说什么，但是他马上又顿住了，仿佛无话可说似的。  
亿泰的心，不安地跳着。  
他实在不知道为什么事情会发展成这样，他的确觉得朋友间不该接吻，但他又觉得拒绝了仗助非常抱歉，作为补偿，用嘴帮忙是可以的。  
可是仗助好像不这么认为。  
他的脸色很差，好像在生气似的。  
「为什么会这样呢？」亿泰想不明白，他甚至觉得有点委屈了，「仗助为什么在生气？难道就因为我不愿意和他接吻吗？」  
“朋友之间……互相帮忙，是应该的吧，仗助？”  
亿泰可怜兮兮地跪坐在仗助腿间，自下而上地看着仗助，那张长相有点凶恶的脸上露出了与样貌有些不相符的不安神色。  
“……亿泰。正如你所说，朋友间不该做这个……你到底明不明白？”仗助伸出手捧住亿泰的脸，他微微低下头，强迫着亿泰和他对视，“这超出了「朋友」的范围了，亿泰。别怪我没有警告你……如果你想我们只是「朋友」的话，到此为止就好了……我不会生气，也不是在埋怨你……只是到这里就可以了。”  
亿泰呆愣楞地抬头看着他，像是没听明白他的话。  
“懂了吗，亿泰？”  
亿泰那双比常人还要更大的眼睛眨了眨。  
小小的蓝黑色虹膜里倒映着一个更小的仗助。  
然后，毫无征兆地，有水雾漫过那个小小的人影。然后像是装不下似的，一颗一颗的水珠顺着亿泰的脸颊滑下来。  
“……喂喂……亿泰……你这家伙……”仗助被亿泰突如其来的泪水吓了一跳。  
仗助捧着亿泰的脸的手沾到了泪珠，他像被烫到一样快速松开了手。  
“你……你哭什么啊……该哭的人是我吧……”  
“你这家伙，给我搞清楚一点……被拒绝的人可是我啊——！”  
像是忍无可忍似的，仗助略微提高了音量，几乎是在对着亿泰厉声责备了。  
可是仗助的大声责备收效甚微，突然被凶的亿泰瑟缩了一下，更大声地“哇”一声哭了出来。  
一边哭一边还在打嗝：“你还说你不生气！你明明就在责怪我——”  
“我没有——”  
“你明明就有！！”亿泰带着哭腔吼了回去，他一骨碌就从地上站了起来，跟仗助体型相仿的精壮身体压住了仗助，他单膝跪坐在仗助身上，两只手压住仗助的肩膀，大声道：  
“不就是要接吻吗！给你亲就是了啊！！初吻我也不要留给什么喜欢的女孩子了！你想要的话我就给你啊！！”  
说着亿泰就强势地按着仗助的肩膀，用力地朝着仗助的嘴唇亲了下去。  
那真是非常使劲的一个吻，亲到一起的时候高中生的牙甚至磕到了一起，剧烈的神经痛轰炸得半个脑袋都发麻。  
可是两个人此时都无暇在意这些了。  
仗助的脑子里理智那根弦发出了“嗡”的一声微弱悲鸣，然后彻底断掉了。仗助整个人都像当机了一样愣在那里。  
亿泰慌乱地吻着仗助的唇，初次吻人的高中生不得要领，亿泰的亲吻简直就像是小狗舔食一样幼稚又生涩，柔软的唇舌磨蹭着仗助的嘴唇，丝毫不带情色的味道。  
亲吻毫无反应的仗助就跟亲木头人没多大区别，不过亿泰感觉仗助的唇是甜的，就像仗助的信息素一样甜甜滑滑的。  
「其实亲上了也没什么嘛。」  
离开仗助的唇的时候，亿泰心想。  
「早知道一开始就不推开仗助了。还让仗助生气了。」  
而仗助还在那里愣着。  
亿泰不满地推了推仗助的身体：  
“喂喂，仗助！”  
“你竟然在发呆吗！我的吻技有差到让你走神的地步吗！”  
发现仗助完全不为所动的亿泰简直要气得冒烟了：  
“那可是——我的初吻啊！仗助你给我认真点啊！”  
在亿泰抓狂的摇晃下，仗助的理智轰地一声猛然回笼了。  
“你……”仗助满脸的难以置信，“亿泰，你到底知不知道你在做什么——”  
“仗助，你也别太小看我了！我当然知道我在做什么！”  
“——你别后悔，亿泰。这可是你自己选的。”仗助扯着亿泰的衣领让亿泰的脑袋离自己更近，“送佛送到西，好人做到底——这才刚开始，好好陪我吧，亿泰。”  
说着，仗助唇角微弯露出了一个极其俊秀甜美的笑容。  
亿泰也不是第一次看到仗助这么笑，可是在这个气氛下，他仍然感觉到仗助的笑简直就像在他心上打了一拳一样震撼。  
亿泰给仗助的笑迷得晕晕乎乎的。  
“什……”  
亿泰才模模糊糊发出一个音节，就立刻被仗助打断了。  
“这才是「接吻」，好好学着，亿泰。”仗助抬起头，按着亿泰的后颈，对着亿泰的唇吻了上去。  
还是一样的两唇相接，可是由仗助主导的接吻仿佛就带着奇异的引力和电流，亿泰一吻上仗助的唇就感觉浑身像过电一样酥麻得不行。  
甜腻的信息素包裹着亿泰的所有感官，有效地缓解了亿泰最近对于甜味的索求。亿泰不自觉地扭着身子，更加贴近了仗助。亿泰不由自主地张开嘴，从仗助湿润的口腔里吮吸甜蜜的气息。  
仗助捏着亿泰的下巴迫使亿泰将嘴维持着张开的样子，灵活的舌伸进亿泰的口腔里强势地搅弄着攻城略地。  
「好……好厉害……」  
亿泰晕晕乎乎地想。  
「仗助好甜……好热……」  
「感觉快要……融化了……」  
“呜……哈啊……”  
亿泰的喉咙里发出低哑的呜咽和紊乱的轻喘。混合着唇舌交接的水声，整个隔间的气氛都变得暧昧难言。  
仗助的手顺着亿泰的下巴滑到亿泰的前胸，然后又慢慢滑落到亿泰的腰肢上，最后，轻柔又不容抵抗地摸到了亿泰的下体。  
亿泰发出了一声惊喘，他的身体颤抖了一阵，在接吻的余韵里和仗助隔着布料的摸蹭下迅速勃起，仗助那极富技巧的挑逗让亿泰舒服得浑身都绵绵软软的。  
亿泰的身体仿佛不太自在，似乎对接下来要发生的事有点未知的恐惧。可是即使亿泰在害怕着，他也没有再试图推开仗助。  
被在乎的人推开的感觉太难受了，他不忍心让仗助再次体验。  
  
  
亿泰再也不想从仗助脸上看到那种仿佛失望透顶的表情了。

**Author's Note:**

> 正好这里可以放我的后面的废话（？你）
> 
> （本来这篇文我打算慢慢写der，毕竟考试月了。然后看到一位很喜欢的太太给我点了心心和手手，我垂死病中惊坐起，无心复习，激情又码了不少˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅希望太太吃得开心555  
>  本来是想赶个圣诞末班车，现在补这链的时间都到元旦了……就祝仗亿圈的神仙老师们元旦快乐吧★（你）


End file.
